


Sunshine

by SashaDevore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: It has been two years after the incident at Mint Eye Headquarters, and you go to V’s house to spend some time together over a nice cup of tea and some thirty documents for the upcoming RFA Party. However, when Rika is brought up, what secrets will be revealed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> pushin this over from toblerone (@sashadevore), enjoy ヾ(＾∇＾)

“Hey, V!” You call as you enter through the door of his home. V usually keeps his doors unlocked when he expects you, and this day is no different. You lock the door behind you so as to keep the house secure before continuing on to the inner depths of the house. You had asked for a house key some time before since he always wants you to have free entrance to the house, but for some reason he insists on leaving his door unlocked for you instead.

You knock on the door of the study softly, peeking your head in to see if he is actually there. V looks up at the noise, placing a bookmark over the pages of the book he had been reading. You note that he had been reading braille, and you are reminded of the memories of his eye treatment coming out unsuccessful.

“Is that you, Sasha?” He asks, standing from his chair and walking over towards the door. He keeps the place as clean as he is able to so that he wouldn’t trip over anything even with his white cane in hand, and you occasionally assist him with cleaning and polishing. Furniture is never rearranged.

You stay silent, looking up at his face as he reaches out towards yours. You relax when his hand caresses your cheek, placing your hand over his. “It’s me, sunshine,” you mumble with a soft smile, feeling your energy returning as the simple touch revives you. 

V smiles, placing his cane against the wall before wrapping his other arm around your body in a tight embrace. “I missed you,” he mumbles into your ear, seemingly recharging his energy the same way you are. “It’s always so lonely and draining when you’re not here.”

Your smile grows, your hands moving to grip the back of his shirt. “I missed you too, V,” you say, your cheek pressed against his chest. Your cheeks flush as you listen to his steady heart beat.

A moment later, V hesitantly steps back before taking his white cane in one hand and motioning towards the living room with his other. “Would you like some tea? I know you came with professional matters on mind but I won’t be able to focus without knowing that you’ve been well.”

You can’t help but chuckle, taking his hand as you step out. “I’ll make some tea,” you tell him as the two of you walk through the hallway at the speed that V is comfortable with. “Just know that we will have to take care of business today. Too many meetings end with none of it done.”

V chuckles faintly, bowing his head. “I believe that I am the one to blame, is that right?” He asks, and you giggle in response.

“I do have to say that I get carried away easily, as well,” you shrug, entering the living room. You move V towards one of the couches, telling him to sit and await your return from the kitchen.

Upon arriving in the living room once more with tea in your hands, you smile when you see V resting in the gentle light of the sun. You set the tea down on the coffee table in front of him, sitting beside him as you shyly place your hand over his. A moment later, V’s hand turns over under your grasp and takes a secure hold of yours. “How have you been?” He mumbles, turning towards you.

You look up at him, sighing in response. “The same way as always. I received a new project a few days ago and it has been… kicking my butt, to put it bluntly.”

V chuckles, sitting up more properly on the sofa. “Is there anything I can do to assist you?” He inquires while gripping your hand a little bit tighter, his voice as gentle as the breeze outside.

“Just having you here is enough,” you answer, softly leaning against his shoulder. “Would you like your tea?”

“That would be splendid,” he nods, and you grab the cup and saucer from the tray and hand it to him carefully. Once he has the tea secured in his hold, you take your own cup and begin to sip, your head resting on his shoulder once more. After a moment of comfortable silence, V asks with a more serious tone of voice, “How is Rika?”

You blink, your body tense and your voice silent for a few moments before you are able answer. You inform him, “Rika is doing well. The supervisors report no strange actions from her- other than what is usual- and that she is being treated well. She has begun to talk more.”

“I would like to go challenge that claim of her being treated well,” V declares with a grip of your hand, and you move yours away slightly. V turns silent at your action, turning his head towards you in confusion. He awaits for you to do something, anything, before speaking. “What did I say wrong?”

You stay silent for a moment longer before sighing, setting the tea cup down and wrapping your arms around the legs which pressed against your chest. “Rika is going to be fine, whether you go and check on her or not,” you mumble, deciding to not bring up your slight jealousy. “Besides, we don’t know where she is at the moment, other than _somewhere in Alaska_. It’s not worth it to try and search for her with the limited resources we have.”

“Jumin has quite the many-”

“Jumin, and the rest of the RFA… they’re not going to support you going out there,” You say bitterly, tightening your hold around your legs. “Even if some of us don’t agree with the decision Zen and Yoosung made, we all know that it’s going to help Rika out in some way, shape, or form.”

“And what if she’s being treated badly-?”

“I have direct contact with the people there,” you blurt out angrily, turning to him with a glare that you know he could feel. “She. Is. Fine.”

You glare at him for a moment more in silence before you begin to blink, looking down and releasing your hold on your legs. “I-I’m sorry,” you mumble quickly, moving to stand in your anxiousness. You press a flash drive to V’s leg before moving away. “I’ll be working on responding to some emails,” you tell him as you take the folder of documents to one of the guest rooms. You open your mouth to continue before shaking your head and entering the room, shutting the door behind you.

V is shocked the whole time, speechless as he looks in your direction then turns his head towards the flash drive that had been placed on his leg. He picks it up, not recognizing it from the other flash drives you have used in the past. This definitely is not the work flash drive that you use to give him regular RFA documents.

He sighs, placing the tea cup down and moving back towards his study. He knows that he said something wrong, and he is certain that it has something to do with Rika, but he cannot understand what it was. _Does she hate Rika?_

He inserts the flash drive into the computer, and the speech device springs to life. “ _Would you like to open and read the files secured in the flash drive_?” The robotic voice asks with a monotone. V confirms its request curtly, his hand closing tightly over his cane as he prepares himself for whatever it is that you gave him.

A somewhat broken voice comes to life, white noise and crackled audio coming through for a moment before it resolves to a voice speaking clearly. “-Course, Sir,” your voice speaks through the recording, and V raises his eyebrow. _A recording of her speaking to someone?_ He thinks to himself as he continues to listen. “May I speak to her? I would like to hear through her own words that she is doing alright.”

“Of course, Ms. Devore,” a man’s faint and much more static-filled voice came through the audio. “Your contributions to the fund of the organization will not go unnoticed; this is the least that we can do.”

“I am glad to hear it,” your voice declares with a much more formal tone than what you use with V. He is surprised by what he has already found out, but before he can begin thinking through all of it, a shy voice comes through the recording.

“…Hello?” Rika’s voice asks uncertainly, and V’s mouth opens in a daze. _It’s her voice… not the Savior’s._

“Rika,” you say gently in the recording, and V picks up the noise of a chair squeaking. “Rika, how is it in Alaska?”

“It’s… it’s cold,” she mumbles, and V’s mouth forms a smile.

“I’m glad you’re talking to me,” you say, and V knows that you were smiling at that time as well. “Has anything made you uncomfortable in your stay there? Other than the cold, of course. I can send you anything you need.”

“N-no…” Rika says, and V can picture her shaking her head. “It’s nice out here. Everyone’s… so nice. Even after I told them everything I did to everyone… they still are so nice.”

“I’m glad,” you tell Rika gently. “Now, I know that there are a good many people asking somewhat similar questions, and so I won’t start asking you all of them, but…” A moment of silence falls on the line, and V wonders if something cut off the recording before your voice continues. “…How do you feel about everything?”

“I…” Rika’s voice falters quickly, but you don’t push. V listens with his eyebrows furrowed; _she likely wouldn’t have recovered as quickly as Sasha said-_

“I’m apologetic.”

V looks up at the computer in surprise as your voice speaks up. “To whom?”

“To V. To you, Sasha.”

V listens to you laugh heartily, his mind in a shocked daze. “I didn’t even tell you my name, how do you remember it?”

“I heard V talking about you when I locked you up with Luciel and the other man,” Rika’s uncertain voice becomes a bit more determined as your voice silences. “He was pleading for me to at least save you if I saved anyone. I… I’m sorry for everything I did to V. I pushed him too far. I knew he loved me… I shouldn’t have had the need to check.”

There’s another moment of silence before your voice comes through again, much weaker than before. “Would you like to pass this on to V, or would you like to talk to him yourself?”

“Pass it on,” Rika says with full determination, shocking V once more right when he was about to close his mouth to recover from the previous statements, “and if he… if he can accept me again, I would like to talk to him then.”

V places a hand over his face, tears flowing down his cheeks as he continues to listen. “I’ll tell him,” your voice speaks softly, and the warmth that your voice always has radiated from the recording. “I’m sure that he will be happy to know that you want him back. He’s… he’s been very sad, ever since we sent you there. The least that I could do is have him know that you’re okay.”

“Take care of him for me, Sasha,” Rika says, her voice weakening yet still strong. “He deserves someone like you. Someone who loves him and can support him.”

“I appreciate it, Rika,” you chuckle, and V senses the nervousness in your tone, “but he needs you. The two of you are soul mates, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Rika mumbles. “I don’t know if we are. I don’t know if I want to keep it up if he wants to be with you.”

“D-don’t-don’t worry!” Your voice stutters out and V chuckles softly, “I haven’t… I don’t believe that he would want me. All I’ve done is try to comfort him in a time when he needs you.”

“Ask him. Ask him who he needs,” Rika declares, the same way she always would when she would give advice. A moment of silence fell for a moment before Rika spoke once more.

“I’m tired,” Rika says, suddenly changing subjects. “I like your voice; it is much like V’s pictures. Full of sunshine and warmth. Can we talk again?”

You chuckle softly before confirming, “Yes, Rika. We can talk whenever you want; just ask the main guide for Sasha Devore and he will connect you to me. I want to help you as much as everyone in the RFA.”

“Are they all doing alright?” Rika asks quickly, as if she was about to lose connection.

You giggle softly, humming an affirmation. “They’re all going about their life as well as they are able to. I can give you updates on what they’re doing every day, if you would like.”

“Yes… that would be nice,” Rika utters slowly. “I will look forward to speak with you later, Sasha.”

“And you as well, Rika,” you say gently. “Take care of yourself, and make sure you eat everyday. I’m glad that you’ve improved so much already.”

The recording cuts off, and V can’t help but sit in his chair in a daze. _Sasha has done so much for everyone, and…_ _and what have I done?_

V suddenly stands, his emotions steeled as he begins to move towards the room you had shut yourself into. He wipes away the tears he had shed before, doing his best to run towards the room in his blind state.

Upon throwing open the door, you look up from your phone in surprise. “What’s got you so riled up?” You ask innocently. “What, did you hear from Rika or something?”

V stares in your direction for a moment before laughing wholeheartedly. “What a wonderful woman you are,” V says, leaning on the door frame for support as he laughs at your words. You smile along, standing as you look back down at your phone.

“Sadly, this is a bad time to call,” you say, looking at the schedule that had been sent to you by the main guide of the retreat. “They’re supposed to be out and about at that moment and enjoying the-”

“It’s alright,” V shakes his head as he approaches you. You look up at him in shock at his words and your mouth opens with a gasp as he wraps his arms around you. You stay still for a moment as he presses his head onto your shoulder, his lips touching your neck gingerly.

“Ahhhh, V, what… are you doing?” You ask with a shaking voice, your cheeks blazing as he holds you closer. The place where he is kissing you burns, and you know that you won’t be able to hold up much longer. “V, let-”

“It’s soft,” V murmurs, and your stammering quiets instantly as you listen to what he says. He stays in that position for a moment before bringing his head up to look down at yours. You know that he can’t actually see much of anything, so you are expecting the hand that touches your face. What you are not expecting, however, is for that hand to begin tracing your lips. “How long I have waited to feel the lips which speak the reasons I have left to live,” he mumbles to you, and you begin to wonder if your cheeks would melt off with the heat that they created. 

A moment of silence passes as you also wonder if there’s anything you are able to say in this sort of situation before his head dips down smoothly and his lips lock on yours.


End file.
